


Little Things

by sakurakjh



Series: One Direction inspires me to write this [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is just an excuse to write cute JJP, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakjh/pseuds/sakurakjh
Summary: Jaebum realizes the little things matter a lot





	Little Things

May is approaching and with it, the JJ Project debut anniversary. Jaebum has been planning doing something for his best friend the whole past month, with the Eyes on You promotions, they haven’t been able to spend any time together and he is excited the manager agreed to give them a free day, the other members are helping him to know what he should do for Jinyoung, so he goes one by one for advices.

 

**Movies**

 

“Maybe you guys should just rest up and watch some old movies like you said you guys did in your JJ Project days” Mark wasn’t paying him enough attention as he was doing the laundry.

 

“But that’s too mundane” Jaebum sighed, “I just want to remind him how much I treasure our time together, we can watch movies any other time”

 

“But do you?” Mark raised an eyebrow at him “I haven’t seen you guys watching movies in a long time”

 

“You might be right but I want something more special you know” Jaebum put down his notebook “I just want him to know how much he means to me” Mark features softened a little.

 

“I know you will come with an idea, and you know Jinyoungie better than everyone” Mark continued to fill the washing machine as Jaebum stepped out of the laundry room.

 

Jaebum walked to his room and threw himself to the bed. He stared at the ceiling reconsidering Mark’s idea. Then a memory of Jinyoung and him watching an old movie they found in Jaebum suitcase when they moved to the dorm appeared.

 

_He doesn’t even remember the title of the movie, his mind drifts to the sight of Jinyoung at the other side of the couch, moving his tongue and lips in his braces, he looks really innocent and young with them._

_“This movie is really good hyung” Jinyoung says as he chews some popcorn and passes the bowl to Jaebum “I like watching movies with hyung.”_

_“I like it too Jinyoung” Jaebum watched the younger smile at him._

_“I hope we can keep doing this together” Jinyoung smiled with his eye whiskers, and Jaebum felt his heart explode from the cuteness._

_Maybe the movies weren’t such a bad idea. Jaebum wrote, “Watch movies with Jinyoungie” down in his little notebook._

**Letters**

“A letter always conveys your whole feelings hyung,” Jackson was reading something in his laptop when Jaebum came for his advice.

 

“I’m not very good at those” Jaebum threw himself to Jackson’s couch, “They convey too many things you know? It feels like I’m confessing my undying love to him.”

 

“Isn’t it like that, though?” Jackson smirked gaining a smack on his arm.

 

“Don’t be stupid Jackson” Jaebum rolled in the couch feeling tired and sleepy; he closed his eyes and dreamed of Jinyoung.

 

_It was that time when they had to write letter for the members and they will be presented in the concert. He remembers every word from Jinyoung letter._

_When they came backstage, Jinyoung and he stayed a little longer to remove their makeup and hair products so when the stylist retired for them to change clothes, Jaebum decided he wanted to say something._

_“You know… I’m no good with words” Jaebum stretched his arm towards him, Jinyoung took his hand smiling at him “But you know you mean more than words to me Jirongie”_

_“I know hyung” Jinyoung kept smiling at him, their fingers intertwined, and Jaebum could only think that their hands fitted perfect together._

Maybe a letter was okay too. Jaebum stretched his arm to grab the notebook and write that down.

 

**Food and Flowers**

“A whole dinner is a way to go hyung!” Bambam was really excited to help him, even if his ideas sounded too romantic for a friend’s gift.

 

“I can do that” Jaebum wrote it down “Jinyoung is always cooking for us anyway”

 

“You can give him flowers too” Yugyeom said, daydreaming a little “Flowers convey a lot of feelings if you choose the right ones, you know”

 

Jaebum was walking down in the city, in a place a little away from the center, when he found a flower shop. All those flowers looked different from the one you usually see. They all looked ethereal, with soft colors instead of candid ones, they were in pots instead of cut out, and so you can take care of them and watch them grow; so he bought a bouquet of lilies that reminded him of Jinyoung.

 

_“I mean I understand that flowers have meaning, but why every flower conveys love?” Jinyoung found a book with the meaning of flowers and crashed into Jaebum and Youngjae room to read it to Jaebum._

_“Not all of them, some of those convey strong feelings that we associate with love” Jaebum was looking at the ceiling, his head on Jinyoung lap while he read the meaning of numerous flowers._

_“Still, there aren’t any of them that convey friendship feelings so far” Jinyoung passed his fingers through Jaebum hair “Or even bad feelings”_

_“You remind me of a river lily sometimes Jirongie” Jaebum closed his eyes, leaning to Jinyoung touch “So wild and yet really stunning”_

_“According to this, lilies mean devotion” He said reading the book “Are you devoted to me hyung?” Jinyoung laughed a little, not paying attention to Jaebum response._

“Always, Jirongie” He said as he looked at the pot with the flowers, walking down to the convenience store.

 

**Song**

 

“You can write him a song” Youngjae was brushing Coco’s hair “You’re good at those and Jinyoung hyung always cheer you to do some more”

 

“Isn’t it too much?” Jaebum felt insecure, he would do everything for Jinyoung, but if he got the wrong idea and drifted away he wouldn’t know what to do.

 

“I don’t think so” Youngjae smiled at him “You guys seem the kind of people who would do that for each other”

 

_Jinyoung was taping nervous the keyboard. It is the first time he composes something with anyone else, he doesn’t know if they’ll like it._

_“Calm down Jirongie” Jaebum put his hand on Jinyoung thigh. He was nervous too, but showing it to Jinyoung will make it worse._

_“I can’t, what if they don’t like it? What if they don’t let me do this again?” Jinyoung was surely over thinking everything by now “I’m not you or Yugyeom or Youngjae, I have no experience and-“_

_“You’ll do great Jinyoung” Jaebum took Jinyoung face in his hands “You always do great” Jaebum smiled at him and Jinyoung seemed to relax more._

_It was indeed something great when Verse 2 came out._

 

**The Day**

May 9th was already in, and Jaebum hushed everyone out, Yugyeom went to Bambam’s house and Mark to Jackson’s. He made sure Jinyoung wasn’t awake when he started making breakfast for them. He was already finishing when Jinyoung came downstairs.

“Something smells nice” Jinyoung put his arms in the table, looking at Jaebum “What’s the occasion? Why aren’t Yugyeom and Mark around?”

 

“It is, indeed an special occasion” Jaebum put everything in front of Jinyoung “Happy six anniversary Jirongie”

 

“Hyung you didn’t have to” Jinyoung looked happy aside from his words “Happy six years hyung” They ate breakfast together, all laughs and talking, Jaebum kept looking at Jinyoung face all the breakfast, amazed at how handsome he was even with his cute morning hair and no makeup.

 

“So what are you plans?” Jinyoung threw himself in the sofa, looking at him.

 

“We will watch movies, like the old times” Jinyoung cheered excited, he missed those nights when they will just watch movies and nothing else.

 

The movie began and Jaebum laughed at Bambam choice of movie. A rom-com, what a surprise; he tried to focus on the movie, but Jinyoung had his head in his lap, and he kept giving him glances, admiring his face.  When he looked down again, Jinyoung was staring back.

 

“Shall we dance?” He said in english, and then Jaebum realized there was a dancing scene in the movie. Jaebum laughed and let Jinyoung take his hand to dance.

 

Even when he had the position to lead the dance, he was just following Jinyoung, who looked at him amusingly. He stared at Jinyoung. His hair pointing all directions, his whiskers like wrinkles, his pouty lips.

 

Even the whole Jinyoung; the one that took care of his members, always reminding them to sleep well, the one that helped everyone out, who got angry but never harmed anyone, the one whom he had a lot of fights back in the day. All that week trying to know what to do for him made him realize that maybe, Jinyoung was more than just Jinyoung.

 

_He was HIS Jinyoung_

 

All those things they experienced together, all those little things Jinyoung did, not even trying, had made him fall in love. His hand moved slowly on Jinyoung back, dancing to the song that was in the movie, when Jinyoung started to sing.

 

“Your hand fits in mine likes made just for me, but bear this in mind, it’s all meant to be”  Jinyoung laughed at the cheesiness of all, but Jaebum started singing too

 

“And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks. And it all makes sense to me” He sang in a dorky english, trying to keep up “I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile” his hand drifted to Jinyoung face, passing a thumb over his wrinkles “You've never loved your stomach or your thighs. The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine” His hands made its way down, to Jinyoung lower back, hugging him tight “But I'll love them endlessly” Jaebum smiled at him but felt a sudden wave of embarrassment hit him, hiding his face on the crook of Jinyoung’s face and shoulder. Jinyoung remained quiet for a while, but then giggled and when Jaebum lifted his head, he took it in his hands, singing along to the last parts of the song.

 

“I'm in love with you, and all your little things” Jinyoung smiled at him, so dearly, and Jaebum could see the love in his eyes when he leaned closer and closed his eyes before their lips touched.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be updating they never know but i think not many people follow it so i may write some more one shots.
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @sakuragyeomie


End file.
